Tacticon in Iahex
Back to 2010 Logs Tacticon Shark Iahex City... Never before did Tacticon ever think that he would be anywhere near this particular area, unless of course the war effort had favored the Decepticon Empire enough for Iacon itself to fall. Still though, he was glad to be here, and without the emblem of the Empire weighing him down. Autobots were certainly in need of assistance every now and then when it came to their battle against the 'Cons, and the ex-Con himself was planning on cashing in on that need as h marched casually down the road. +Roll: Shark rolls against his Awareness Stat and succeeds by 7! The total roll was 4. Shark is on patrol down here for a very specific reason other than it being Autobot held territory. Scanners are on full radar/sonar sweeps as well as other types of readings that will tell him when he's about to come upon another mech down here. So when that little 'ping' comes up, he moves carefully toward it. Tacticon was doing very little to hide his presence, in fact... Shark may not be the only Autobot within the area to notice him as he strolls down the way. His persimmon optics glance about, taking in all that they can of his surroundings and a chortle flows from him as they come to rest on the passing patrols. "Got this place rather tightly guarded... Actually a bit surprised. Autobots... who'd of thought they actually knew how to lock down a zone?" he muses to himself with a half grin planted upon his face. Shark rounds the corner. Pistol in his hand is raised, slightly lowering once spotting and recognizing the 'ping' he moves in from the side of Tacticon. "After what the Cons did down here, you expected less?" he asks. Tacticon lifts an eye ridge upon spotting Shark. "What the Decepticons did down here..?" he intones, apparently ignorant of what had happened in the area. Of course, what is apparent is not always what is so... He knows, knows very well what happened, considering that he had a small hand in orchestrating things in cycles past. Shark keeps the pistol in hand, on guard with the merc. "The Run Twins played havoc down here. I bet even the neutrals heard about that one by now." he states matter of factly. "What you do so far from Cubricon, Tac? Lifeline grill your audios?" "Ah, I see... Don't really know who they are to be honest," he notes with a light shrug of his shoulders. Lies are fun. At mention of Lifeline the mech laughs. "That femme doesn't do anything but grill audios... But no, I've learned to shut off mine whenever she's around." A pause, and the ex-Con shrugs. "Just...sightseeing, I guess you could say. Need to broaden the clientele base a little bit, if you get my drift." Shark sizes up that comment, then replies, "If you hear wild cackling laughter and booms, I suggest you turn and run then, those two are certifiably crazy and won't pause in fragging you." lowering his pistol a bit more, he states, "Not going to find clients here, Tac. Iahex is under Autobot purview." Tacticon chuckles softly and nods once to the Autobot. "Ah... They sound like fun," he offers, his fingers curling and unfurling at his sides as if he was limbering up for a quick draw. "...Well, even standing armies have need for mercenaries from time to time. Just process for a moment... You're combating Decepticons for the rights to a territory. You need the energon, but they're pushing you back and you have no route to reinforcements before it is too late, but you DO have a Mercenary nearby willing to save your aft and ensure that your side doesn't take a major loss... Sometimes it's worth it to seize the day and win the battle than to lose, and place your entire war effort in jeopardy." Shark glances at the movement of his fingers, the fingers on his stock flexing a bit. If you look really closely, the trigger finger isn't quite on the trigger. Its more off to one side, but easily put into place should you twitch wrong. "If you are proposing helping the Autobots, Tac, then I suggest you have a long talk with Optimus Prime." a pause, then he says, "As for saving my aft, Tac, I do presume you don't specifically mean my OWN after our little... altercation?" Tacticon chuckles softly and shakes his head, "Optimus Prime... That's right, he is Hed 'Bot, isn't he? Well, I suppose we're long overdo for a chat... I just hope he doesn't expect me to go steady. I tell ya I just can't stand a mech that's the possessive type..." Another chuckle flows from Tacticon then, and then an eye ridge arches once more. "Our little altercation...? Hah! Oh, right.. Right. I'll save your aft and anyone else who needs it for the right amount of Energon. Holding a grudge is beneath me... Unless you -really- deserve it." Shark nods a bit, "Yeah, he's head Bot." a pause before he smirks, "Prime probably has a steady he's hiding somewhere, I haven't proven this hypothesis, but there is no slagging way a Bot like him doesn't have a femme somewhere on this planet. I doubt he'd be so jealously possessive like Hot Rod is with Arcee." smirk broadening a bit, "Grudges. I have enough of those on me. But won't be surprised if, eventually, you are on that list." Tacticon 'hmm's softly, and his smirk remains. If Optimus Prime does have some kind of 'steady' she'd make a wonderful hostage under for the Decepticons... They'd probably pay good energon for that kind of information. "Then again, it's usually quite lonely at the top... It's part of maintaining a clear processor when things hit the fan belts," the Neutral notes with a light shrug. His optics flash briefly, and his smirk shifts into a full on grin at the last comment. "...Not if you're a smart mech, Shark." Shark lowers the pistol just a bit more, trying to look relaxed now. "Perhaps." then that smirk just splits into a full on toothy grin, "I don't strike you as smart eh?" he asks. Tacticon laughs and waves a hand through the air to dismiss the Autobot's relatively jovial display of concern. "Nothing to do with what I think... I'm the wrong mech to hold a grudge against, that's all. My not really entertaining it might leave the relationship a little one-sided, is all," he explains, his own grin growing toothy as well. Shark hmms, "Very well then." with a glance at your hand and what the fingers are doing, does the pistol finally get fully lowered. "Then what thoughts do you have then Tac?" Tacticon 'hums' softly, moving a hand to his 'chin' which he strokes for a moment before snapping his fingers. "Ah! Yes... Wait, wait no... I'm not quite sure that I understand your meaning, actually. What thoughts do I have? Such a vague question with so many possible answers... My processor is lagging just considering them all. What do you mean?" Shark hmms as you don't bite on the vague question. "Specifically, what do you think the chances are of us working together in Cubricon and actually finding Weldbond without either of us having to fight of mob thugs or gang members." "I'd have to say... That all depends on what we have to work with. Unfortunately as of now that's next to nothing, save for a basic location... Heavy gang controlled territory. On that alone we run a very high risk factor. More fun, but also more potential for us getting scrapped," Tacticon replies with a smile. Shark nods, "I had the same thought, which means just one thing to me. Disguises." then he adds, "And a low profile." "That will work...for a time. The issue that we are presented with mainly is depending on how far in we have to go those disguises are going to stop working as well. Eventually... The gangs in Cubicron tend to notice outsiders. They're usually rather closely-knit groups, where everybody knows everybody else. If they don't know you, even if you look like a bottom feeding bum, well..." Tacticon chuckles. "You stand a pretty good chance of being hassled... Which means we'll need to bring some bribes with us. Carefully hidden bribes, as they also like to prey upon those that appear to have anything of value." Shark nods to that, "Oh I'll bring a few bribes along. Never go without any when I'm bumming around the less reputable parts of town." he states. "If we can get Metro-X to come along, might give the mobs and gangs pause for a little while." "Metro-X? Ehhhh... The sheriff," Tacticon groans, shaking his head. "If you want to bring him along I'll be taking up the rear at a distance and tail you. Last thing I need is to be seen actually paling around with him... Bad for business, and between you and me? Not so great for keeping a low key. There's always the chance that somebody that he's rubbed the wrong way might even take a shot at 'im too... In the upper levels, he can strut around like a King. Lower levels? I'm not so sure..." Shark points out, "He knows the lay of the land better than me, and I trust the mech. You can do what you want, Tac, just its better to have him with us when the going gets ugly." "Not if he's the reason that it gets that way," Tacticon offers off-handedly. "But naturally, what you say is true... I will be doing what I want. If the locals do decide to swarm you and your fellows I know that at least I will be at a safe distance," he notes with a grin. Shark lifts his head a bit, giving you this look. "And if Arcee is there with us, I would like to think her payment to you is enough to protect her should me and my fellows get chin deep in trouble." Tacticon smirks at that, offering Shark a nod. "Naturally..." is his only reply. Of course he has to protect his investment. One of the drawbacks to taking on jobs without asking for payment up front. Shark nods to that, "Good. I should continue my patrol. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again soon, Tac." "Be seeing you, Shark," Tacticon offers with a hand toss-up as he turns and starts to make his way back from whence he came. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Tacticon's Logs